Broken
by Acidburn713
Summary: When a girl wanders up the drive of the Phantomhive manor, Ciel and his butler are helpless to do anything besides assist her. But does Sebastian have a deeper connection with this mystery girl, or has Ciel just let his affections cloud his mind?
1. The weather is harsh

(EDITED VERSION)

This past weekend I had been watching a lot of Black Butler. And I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while. So here goes nothing . . .

~Acid

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Phantomhive Mannor . . .<em>

Lighting and thunder played their dangerous game across the sky as I opened the door to the young Earl's study. It was half past seven, and the master had just eaten a fine meal of cooked lamb with lavender, over a bed of thinly sliced cabbage and potatoes, sauteed in a light butter and garlic sauce. This was accompanied by a side of wild rice mixed with fresh green and string beans, diced and mixed with a light gravy.

Afterwards, the master had returned to his study, to finish whatever work he had left, and instructed me to bring him the night's desert and a pot of tea. I had chosen to make a light chocolate tart with a boiled raspberry sauce. A dollop of whipped cream and a few fresh raspberries on top finish the dish, with a pot of rose hip herb tea standing beside it.

As I entered the room, I saw the young man hunched over his enormous desk, mountains of paper work on either side of his skinny form.

"Young Master?" I called.

His head jerked up, a hand reaching up to wipe the sleep out of his single, frosty eye.

"Yes?" his voice soft and velvety, assuring me that he was alright, for the moment.

"Perhaps it would be best to take a break?"

He nodded, motioning to bring forward my latest creation. I set the dish down in front of him, poured the tea, and went on to explain the dish in it's entirety.

The Earl pushed away the countless reports and supply order forms. He picked up the fork delicately, having already placed the cream-colored, silk napkin on his slender lap, and began to slowly devour the tart. His hand that was not engaged in induling himself in my newest creation stretched out, efficiently shooing me from the room. The action said that he was in safety, for the moment, that I was not needed and that he was to be left alone. I bowed and left the room, pushing the trolley out in front of me.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Phantomhive Mannor . . .<em>

Lightning lit the sky once again, and thunder shook the earth. I had always hated the rain, and the long drive that humans were so fond of. I twisted my coat tighter around my body, trying to keep my core of unearthly heat alive. My goal, the manor, loomed in the distance.

I winced, a sharp pain biting into my shoulder, slid down my back, and pooled in my hip with each step. This pain was not the kind of velvet-covered-iron I was used to, but an icy heat that tore into the very marrow of my bones.

The trees stood like the silent centurions of the roman coliseums, watching me as I fought for every step closer to the enormous house.

The voice inside my head gave me a tongue lashing, screeching how this was all useless. In the back of my mind, I was scared. Scared that the months I had spent tracking down the boy I had once known, and all the pain I had gone through to get here, was all for nothing.

This couldn't have been for nothing, I argued back, I had traced every loose end, every rumor about him. I had retraced his path that he described in those forbidden letters.

_My endeavors would not be for nothing._

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooo . . . how was it? Did you love it? You hated it, didn't you? Well, whatever, I'm gonna continue on any way. -raises fist all noble like- On to the next chapter!<p>

(Also, in addition to my edits in the text I have added labels concerning who's PoV the below text. Read on to get on explanation.)


	2. But the bed is soft and the fire is warm

AN:

Maybe I should have called this story Sebastian's Guardian Angel, or something like that. I dunno, would that give too much away? Hehe . . .

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Phantonhive Mannor . . .<em>

The night had quieted down, and the rain was no more than trickling down through the trees as I laid the young master to bed. Everything had been quiet around the house too. The servants had all gone to their quarters early and Ciel had stayed up a little later than usual, finishing up a few shipping forms.

"Sebastian." whispered the young master as I finished tucking the blankets around him and smoothing down the comforter.

"Yes young master?"

"Leave a window open, it feel's a bit hot in here." He said trying to get comfortable and look adult-like at the same time. (Something only the young Earl could achieve.)

"Yes sir." I answered quietly as I bowed and went to open a few windows.

When the windows were secured, I quietly made my way to the door, extinguishing all the lights along the way. At the door I turned and looked back down at the young boy. He looked so sweet, almost as sweet as the tart that he had devoured only hours ago.

_I couldn't wait to taste his soul._

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Phantonhive Mannor . . .<em>

The night had become more bearable. The freezing rain had stopped, for the most part, and the heat did not escape from my body too quickly.

It had taken a lot longer than I had anticipated to walk up the drive, and I was overly conscious of the heat that was slowly but surely leaking from every crack in my clothes and pore in my skin. I had to get to the mansion soon or I may not have the energy to continue my search, ever again.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Phantomhive Mannor . . .<em>

Everything was quiet in the house. I was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen and putting away everything when I heard just the smallest disturbance. A small cry out and a soft thump, like the sound of a body falling on pavement. It seemed to be coming from the front door, how odd? The young master never had guests arrive this late, and if it was indeed a guest, how did I not know about it? It is almost impossible to keep anything from this hell of a butler.A little annoyed at this midnight visitor, I went to investigate.

As I reached the door my sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone crying and my nose twitched at that unmistakable scent. I had not smelt it in years, yet it was so familiar, the smell of vanilla and roses, and, ah, the under tone of demon musk. Surely it could not be _**her**_?

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Phantomhive Mannor . . .<em>

I had made it. It was stupid of me to think that someone would be up at this hour, but I was a spirit of the night, I was almost never awake during the day and I found it odd that everyone on this planet was up when it was so bright.

Still, I hoped and prayed that someone would be up and hear me. I had been screaming for the last half hour and now my voice was reduced to a raspy sob. I new it was foolish to cry, that wouldn't help my situation, but I couldn't help it. I had tried for so long and so hard to find him, and what did I get? A bunch of dead ends and pain. It wasn't fair! Sure, I was a demon breaker, the lowest of the low, and all but-

"My I help you . . . ?" The door swung open and there he stood.

It was **_him_**. I could not believe my eyes, so blurred with tears they were, but I still said those two fatal words.

"Hello Adramelech."

* * *

><p>It was her, it was her, stars, <strong>it was her<strong>.

I couldn't believe my eyes. How far had she traveled? When we last spoke, (When was that? Some time in the last century?) she said that she had been banished from her position as a Breaker and was looking for work. Or was is that she had been promoted and given some Higher Demon to Break? I couldn't remember, it had been so long. What was she doing here? And why was she- oh, dear god.

She had Fallen, I could see that much. She was here without a contract, and that meant she didn't have any control over her abilities or her Core. I shook my troubling thoughts away and leaned down to pick her up. She was so light, lighter than a feather, and so cold. She had lost too much heat, and she was . . . bleeding? What had happened to this girl? What had happened to my dear little Elvera?

* * *

><p>Eck! Sorry for making the chapters so short! This is really fun to write though! Now on to the hard questions! Who is Elvera and why did she seek out our dear Sebi-chan? What is their history and sorry for the spoiler alert for all those who haven read any of the manga! Please message me if there is anything you don't under stand, but just to let you know, if you ask questions about the Heat thingy, the Breaker position, or why Elvera is so weak, I will not answer! All these questions will be answered later on in the story!<p>

Love you all!

~Acid


	3. Blood still flows from the wounds

AN:

SOOOOOOO MANY REVIEWS! I LOVED EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM! I just wanted to take a moment and thank the following readers:

hikari-hime 01, VampireSiren, MoonShadow8810, and one of the best friends I have on here, Periodically Rainbow.

You all have been a big help in keeping this story alive and making me write and update. Thank you all so much and if you are reading this you should thank them too!

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Phantomhive Mannor . . .<em>

She was much too cold, how could she forget about her Core of Hell Heat? It was one of the first things young demonlings learned about after they were Broken and became manageable. She must have been in some really bad trouble to have to leave Hell without finding a Contractor. I could not stay mad at her for long though, and once again I found myself lost in the memory of the first time I met her as I carried her down the stairs to my room to get her warm again.

**(Flashback, x number of centuries)  
><strong>

**When they dragged me from my chambers that eve, I was a sight to behold.**

**My eyes had a wild light in them that gave me the look of being quite mad and my fangs were barred like those of the savage hounds that my sire kept for amusement.**

**I fought with everything I had as I was dragged from my dark, cavern like room, into the light of my father's halls. I swore and spat and refused to go quietly. But the demons that held my arms in a vice like grip were much older than I and much more experienced, taking all the energy I had used to stop our progression towards those halls that held no love for me, and used against me, plucking it from the like berries from a bush to feed themselves and speed us to our destination.**

**Once we had navigated through the labyrinth of halls and staircases, I had fallen into a stubborn silence, my legs turned watery, and I gave my shanghaiers no more trouble. They deposited me in front of that man, who's eyes burned with a silent hatred when ever he turn to face me, and I did nothing to help my self or try to stand.**

**"See how he acts when in presence of his betters?"**

**I heard a soft sigh from my head, the feminine sigh that portrayed a sense of disappointment. My head jerked at the sound, giving the woman who had uttered such a pitiful sound one of the glares that cause maids to to run from my rooms screaming. The woman in question bore it with a pleasant smile. Her eye twinkled with a kind of burning mischief and her smile was contagious. I soon felt a grin begin to tug at the corners of my lips as I keeled there, staring into those burning eyes.**

**Then I frowned, why was I smiling, I had been dragged from my room just to be shown off like a doll, hadn't I? Then I sensed something was different about this time. Something was a foot, and I didn't like it.**

**"What did you require my presence for, sire?" I spoke in a cold tone as I looked to the floor once again.**

**I could almost feel his anger reach out to me to do harm in any form possible.**

**"See how he speaks to me?"**

**"Yes my lord, he seems very . . . wound up."**

**Her voice was light, one that would rather laugh and taunt then hurl insults.**

**"Teach him some manners then, I've heard you are one of the best?"**

**"If you didn't know I was, I wouldn't be here, would I?"**

**"When can you start?"**

**"When ever is necessary."**

**"Then begin immediately. I must have this runt of a son ready to attend the Summer Eve's festival. You know how people talk when I don't have my one and only heir and son by my side at such important events."**

**"Yes my lord."**

**I heard a shift of clothing, ah, he was standing, and the sharp click of his boots in the stone floor. A pale hand snaked it's way under my chin, pulling up and tearing my gaze from the floor. His face was contorted in barely controlled anger, his features all unlike mine, except for those murderous red eyes.**

**"Listen to me," his vile breath fell upon my face like one of the over whelming perfumes that his underlings wore to disguise the stench of decay, "you see this girl?" he roughly turned my head in the direction of girl who I had stared at only moments ago, "you are to do everything she says, no matter what it is, and treat her like a god. Do you understand me?"**

**Turning to face him, I swat his hand away and stared into those eyes that made my blood stir in murderous ways,and said:**

**"Yes, my sire."**

* * *

><p>Outside the Phantomhive Mannor . . .<p>

It was warm and dark when I woke. I sat up quickly and regretted it just as fast.

"Nuugh." I sighed as I fell back onto the soft bed.

"My mistress?" asked a calm and soothingly familiar voice.

"My lord?"

He walked into view, his hair still has black and his eyes only a bit darker than the last time I had seen him all those years ago. I sat up again, slower this time and reached out to let my fingers just barely brush his cheek so that I could determine he was not a dream.

"Adramelech?"

As if a spell was broken, he rushed toward me and caught me in his warm embrace, it was so good to feel those strong warm arms around my shoulders again.

"Elvera?" he asked into my hair.

"Yes, my love, it's me."

He looked me in the eyes and, just as I blinked, crashed his lips into my own. _I missed you too_ I thought and for once didn't take control. I let him grab me in a way that I had never allowed before and in just as little time I was sitting on his lap straddling him. His hands roamed over my body and removed most of my ratty clothing. As he pulled my torn and ripped blouse away and broke that heated kiss to sweep his eyes over my slender form, I saw his eyes fill with that terrible anger I had only seen on the rarest occasion.

"Who did this to you?" His voice dripped with venom.

He was referring to the blood stained bandages wrapped around most of my torso and over one of my shoulders. Just him saying that made my eyes well with tears, it was so nice to have to have him by my side again. But he mistook my tears for those of sorrow and shame.

"Oh, my darling little gem, I'm so sorry, I'm not mad at you-"

"No!" I gleefully said, "It's just nice to hear that you still feel the same way, calling me little gem." I gave a shaky laugh and wiped my tears away. "My latest master thought as a parting gift he should give me a dress of red that I could never take off." I slide off his lap, almost fell to my knees, and began to unwrap my "red dress".

My last master was less than pleased when I asked him if I could go and look for my lost Lord of the Night. When he inquired as to who this "Lord" was, he was laughing, but when I told him I felt his wrath in full. He did not yell, he did not scream, no, we demons are too controlled to do that. Instead he whispered these words to me.

"If you wish to go find him, let me give you a parting gift."

With speed and strength that was too terrible to be put into words, he came at me, ripping clothe and flesh alike, turning my white gown to one soaked in my own red blood.

* * *

><p>O_o, what? I didn't even see that happening, and yes, a Breaker is more like a government paid pedophileprostitute from hell for all of those who broke the rules and asked what a Breaker was. I'm having so much fun writing this!

How will our dear Smexy Sebi take the news that someone broke his favorite little fuck toy? And what's the deal with Elvera? Why is Sebi so important to her? What is her history and what does she have to do with Ceil? All and more will be answered in the next chapters!

Those reviews total got me pumped to write!

*The definition of Breaker is actually changing in my mind, it's odd, as I write this story more and more things pop into my head and it changes all the time.


	4. The night's rest was very reinvigorating

AN:

LOLOLOL I haven't worked on this in soooo long! Sorry! Life's happened again and I've been working on some other stuff.  
>But without further ado, here's the next chapter!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Phantomhive Mannor . . . <em>

I slowly stood up, my eyes grim and my lips no more than a flat line. Elvera was standing in front of me, her head hug and her black tresses covering her face as small diamonds slipped from her eyes. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her neck, careful to avoid the deep gashes that had inflicted so much pain on her already.

"My dear, why did I ever leave you?"

She broke down, falling against me and sobbing. I could only hold her, laying soft kisses on her crown and whispering how I would never leave. After moments her sobs subsided and she wrapped her arms around me. Her bare torso flushed against my own was cold and shivering. I took her chin with one hand and lifted her head to capture it in a comforting kiss. She tried to cram all her feelings of loss and love into that one kiss, making my head swim for only a few moments before she pulled away and looked me in the eye.

". . . I missed you so much."

I just smiled in response and lead her back to the bed. Once she was tucked in and yawning I went over to the small fire place that I had found on my first day here and built up an enormous blaze. Elvera sighed contently and snuggled deeper into the blankets and looked at me with longing. I just smiled and sat down at her side. She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck again and sighed.

"Better?" I asked with a smirk.

"Much."

She pulled me down and curled up next to me, her soft and even breaths lulling me into the first peaceful sleep I had had since I had gotten to this world.

* * *

><p><em>Controlling the Phantomhive Mannor . . .<em>

I woke up to the sound of birds outside my large windows. The room was still dark, so, for once, I must have woken up before Sebastien needed to. I laid my head against the large headboard and gave a content sigh. It was nice not to have to get dress the split second I woken and then rush off to a hurried breakfast and those tiring meetings. I closed my eyes, contemplating going back to sleep, when I heard the deep _'dong'_ of the grandfather clock going off. Eyes opened as my head wiped around to see that it was in fact, already 11 o'clock.

_Sebastian let me sleep in? _

_No, that isn't possible, something must have happened to him._

_But what could happen to Sebastian that he couldn't deal with?_

A wave of dread and fear washed over me, what is Sebastian was dead? No, that could never happen, I chased away that thought but even worse ones replaced it. Memories of all that times I had treated Sebastian badly, all the times I had yelled at him and been difficult. Memories of all the times I had enjoyed just being alone with him. All the times he had comforted me and held me cl-

What was I talking about? All the times I had **_enjoyed_** being **_alone_** with **_him_**? All the times **_he_** had _**held**_ me? What was I thinking? For all I knew, Sebastian had let me sleep in because I didn't have any meetings and he thought that I deserved it. Yes, he was fine. He was just in the kitchen, waiting for me to wake up and come down stairs.

I sighed and threw the blankets back. I headed over to the closet and began to dress myself. Nothing too fancy, just a normal blue suit and my day patch. I slipped on a pair of white socks, pressed to perfection, and my dress shoes. After looking in the mirror and straightening my bow tie, I opened my door and headed down to the kitchen to see if I could find my one hell of a butler, who had, for once, slipped up.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Phantomhive Mannor . . .<em>

The room was comfortably warm as I stirred, waking up the demon next to me.

"Good morning, my lord."

He slowly opened his eyes and gave me his one of a kind Cheshire smile.

"Good morning."

I leaned down and gave me a slow kiss on each eye before leaning back and smiling. He sat up and just looked me over. I laid back down and stretched. He laughed before taking my hand in his own.

"What?" I asked, taking part of his contagious laughter for myself.

"You look just like a cat waking up from a nap."

"A what? I k-ah-t?" My lips formed the foreign word.

He smiled and slide off the bed. I sat back up as he squatted down and moved the blankets so he could see under the bed.

"Where are you . . . " He mumbled, "ah-ha! There you are." He laughed triumphantly before snaking his hand and arm under the bed to grab some object, the kaht?

When his hand reappeared it was hold a small bundle of blue-grey fluff. The bundle made a squeaking noise as Adramelech set it down on the bed. The thing unfolded as it was sat down, six appendages coming out of the main body. Two slits opened on the largest appendage relieving two golden orbs. It mewled and stood up on shaky limbs, the sixth and final appendage snaking out behind it becoming a tail.

It. Was. _Adorable_.

"This is a cat."

* * *

><p><em>Controlling the Phantomhive Mannor . . .<em>

I crept threw the large empty halls of the mannor. I had never realized how quiet this place could be, the once quiet noises of my shoes pitter-pattering on the floor now sounded as if a giant was making them, not a boy of only 12 years.

I had already checked the kitchen, dinning hall, grand stair way, and all the other places I could think of, but still there was no sign of the raven headed demon butler. I was staring to get worried. What if something had happened to him? He could be laying somewhere, battered and bleeding and- _**No**, stop thinking like that._ Sebastian was fine.

I tried to quiet my mind as I approached Sebastian's white-washed door. I was about to knock when I heard a very feminine laugh.

"Oh, my lord, it is so soft!" a velvet voice proclaimed from the other side.

Who was in his room? Better question, why did he have _anyone_ in his room at all?

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Oooooooo, you jelly Ciel? That is all I have to say. Sorry this took so long to get up, there has been very little to be inspired by so writing this was mostly based on my dreams from the past week. Waking up with chibi Sebi-chan in a cat suit? X.X A fangirl's wet dream. (I woke up and had this stupid smile I could get off my face)


	5. Confrontation is inevitable

AN:

Okay, over 24 hours of traveling in a car is not good for one's sanity. But it is good for one's stories. Now I have all this pent up creativity and I know just how to spend it . . . time for a little Sebiciel fight.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Phantomhive Mannor . . . <em>

A light knock came from the blank door. I wiped a few laughter induced tears from my face and put on the mask of the strict butler, hushing Elvera and pulling the covers up over her head. It just wouldn't do to have one of the servants seeing that I had a young mistress in my room, half dressed and in my bed. No, that just wouldn't do._  
><em>

I stood after leaving a burning kiss on Elvera's forehead and slipped on my white gloves, moving to the door and reaching for the knob.

* * *

><p><em>Controlling the Phantomhive Mannor . . .<em>

The noises from within the door had ceased as the knob began to turn. I crossed my arms, readying myself for Sebastian's calm face. _There had better be a good explanation._

As I expected Sebastian was no more surprised to see me outside his door than he would have if I were one of the servants. Only a slight widening of his eyes gave away that he was even the smallest bit surprised.

"Sebastian."

"Young master."

"Would you kindly inform me as to why you thought that it was appropriet to let me sleep so late." _And why you have brought a woman into my house._ The unspoken words clung to the back of my throat like a bad cough.

He gave just the slightest smirk and replied "Well young master, I thought that it would be best if you slept a little longer, seeing as how you have that ball to attend in a weeks time and you had no important matters this morning."

I nodded my head and narrowed my eyes, waiting for the man standing before me to tell me about the woman hiding in his room. Seconds ticked by in silence, neither of us moved or said a word.

* * *

><p>Outside the Phantomhive Mannor . . .<p>

The door wasn't open wide enough for me to see the person's face, but I could hear and smell him well enough. _Contractor . . . boy?_ Normally they were adults, a few teen-agers, but never a child. I stood up, gently brushing the cat off my lap, and took a few steps toward the door.

"Sebastian? . . . Well I would never have thought, you let him give you a pet name." I said with a smirk as I crossed my arms.

The demon before me just barely glanced over his shoulder at me, hardly acknowledging my presence. I smirked again then sighed, what a tough cookie. I went over and gently pried the hand, finger by stubborn finger, off the door.

"It's alright, I won't bight him." I promised as I encircled his waist with my other arm. He sighed and leaned back into my embrace. All the tension slid from his shoulders as my Lord wrapped my slender hand in his own.

"I'm more worried about him biting you." His tone was deprived of his usual brand of dry humor, almost serious enough to be comical. Almost.

* * *

><p>Controlling the Phantomhive Mannor<p>

A voice like black velvet quietly slipped from beyond the door. It made my hackles raise and gooseflesh to form on my bare arms, I had heard that voice before.

"Sebastian, who have you been keeping company?" My voice cracked only slightly at the end, betraying how hurt I was.

My butler sighed and a small, pale hand opened the door. A sweet face, one with black hair and even blacker eyes, appeared over Sebastian's shoulder, it's lips curled into a cat-ish smile. The girl giggled and hugged his waist tighter.

"I'm El- . . . Eleonore."

* * *

><p>Don't you just love cliff hangers? I know I don't, but they're just so much fun to write. *Insert evil fangirl face here*<p>

Anyway, I finally got around to explaining the Point of view changed to a friend in a way that is makes sense, so I'm just gonna write what I said.

So basically, the story revolves around Ceil, Sebi-chan, and my OC, Elvera. I got the P.o.V. changes from the first two chapters, how Elvera was outside the mannor, Sebasitan was inside, and how Ceil just controls the entire thing. That make sense? Well even if it doesn't, that's the best way I can think of explaining it.


End file.
